The Last Straw
by PedestrianwithAquaphor
Summary: Eli and Clare are happy, but when Fitz returns in their lives, will it be Eli he messes with?
1. Chapter 1 Seemingly Perfect

**This is my first published fanfic on I do**

**Ship Eclare, that's why I'm writing this. I do not own degrassi **

**Or any of it's characters. Don't judge me too much. Enjoy :oD**

* * *

Clare's POV:

Eli, Adam, and I exit Degrassi. I look at Eli, he's amazing. I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend, ecspecially one like Eli. Adam runs off with his brother, so it's just me and Eli. We climb into the hearse and enjoy a moment of silence. "You are the most beautiful thing on this planet Clare," Eli states, "Besides me." I giggle and playfully slap his arm.

"Your annoying when you're sarcastic" I declare.

"And you are beautiful even when you insult me" he replies.

I blush and turn away until we arrive at my house. Eli turns my head, "Do I get a goodbye kiss, Blue Eyes?" I blush and lean in. We have a mini make out session until I realize the time and exit the hearse. I smile as the hearse drives away.

I walk into the house and shut the door behind me. "Mom?" I call out, but there is not a reply, she's were she has been since the night of the divorce. The bar. I grab a lollipop from the kitchen and head to my bedroom. I plop down on the bed and hear a BING I take my phone from the back pocket of my jeans to see a text.

_Unknown Number:_

_Hey Clare, you look ecspecially sexy tonight. Thats why I'm so exited_

_**Me:**  
_

_**Um, who is this?**_

_Unknown Number: _

_You'll see soon enough babe, but it's okay_

_Now you'll have a real man to hang with. Gtg_

I shudder at what this guy says to me, this is just a prank, right?

**_WRONG_**


	2. Chapter 2 Somthing isn't Right

**Ok so here's the deal, I got a review, so at least someone liked my**

**First chapter, therefore I will continue. :{D**

* * *

Eli's Pov:

As I drive home, I hear a buzz and look down to see my phone light up, I got a text from, wait...WHAT Fitz?

_Fitz:_

_ Hey Eli, I was just thinking_

_**Me:**_

_**About?**_

_Fitz:_

_ About how we never quite did solve our little disagreement ;) I think it's time I won_

I didn't reply, I can't. Clare would freak. But why would Fitz just text me like that, it doesn't make much sense.

Clares POV:

4 hrs. Later:

I am downstairs in my pjs watching "Safe Haven" when the doorbell rings, my mom still isnt home so I unwrap myself from my blanket and open the door. I instantly regret wearing my revealing pajama shorts and tightfit top. Fitz stands before me smirking, not the cute, sweet smirk like Eli's but the kind that makes you want to run and hideunder your covers.


	3. Chapter 3 Uninvited Guest

**Yet another chapter. I feel like maybe i should stop writing, you need to review. tell me what should happen next so REVIEWWW! Enjoy :]**

* * *

Clare's POV:

"Hey Clare." "What do you want Fitz?" I ask. "You." I attempt to slam the door, but he's too fast. I try to run ,but he's too fast and strong. He locks the front door behind him and comes over to me. I make a mad dash for the back door but am slung over his shoulder and carried to my bedroom. He shoves me onto the bed and pinns me down by my wrists. Fitz begins to kiss my neck. This is the night I loose my virinity. Tonight I get raped.

Eli's POV:

I've been texting Adam since I got home. Telling him about Fitz. I decide Clare should know too, he bugged her a bit too. I call her but she declines so I leave a message to call me later. I slightly wonder why she didn't answer but just go back to texting Adam.

Clare's POV:

Fitz takes some rope out of his pocket and ties my hands to my bedposts. I cry and beg him not to, but being Fitz he simply slaps me. As he takes off his shirt my phone begins to ring, I can faintly see the word ELI on the screen. I reach for it, but I cant reach all the way to the bedside table. Fitz (now shirtless) grabs the phone and turns it off. He throws it at the wall and it shatters. Fitz smirks and turns back to me, ripping my shirt off my body. He painfully rubs my breasts and rips off my skirt. I've been told it hurts alot and Fitz defiantly won't go soft. But I truly have no idea of the pain I will go through.


End file.
